


Heartless

by WishfullyThinking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Child Death, Children, Children of Characters, Deal with Death, F/M, Forgiveness, Love, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Rebirth, history repeats itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfullyThinking/pseuds/WishfullyThinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is more or less perfect now. Harry has a wonderful family, wonderful friends, and a bright future ahead of him.</p><p>Until one night when a child is left mysteriously left on his doorstep, and his future is wrought into darkness</p><p>(Voldemort reborn/raised by Harry fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal with Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a previously written story. I hope you'll like it and the pairings I chose.
> 
> All of the canon children of the Golden Trio and Co. are in here, some are just gender-swapped or re-named.

The wind howled through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, rain thundering down, drenching all that were caught in its wake. The storm crackled overhead, startling the cloaked figures that secretly entered the forest, causing some to stumble. Many spoke in hushed whispers, the noise drowned out by the pattering of the rain and the thunder overhead. Flashes of lightning struck the sky, illuminating the figures for a brief moment before shrouding them in darkness once more. The wind was fierce and unseasonably cold, slapping the faces of the figures as they darted around the trees. Their shoes squelched in the cold mud and water, rain slicking their hair to their faces.

They met in a clearing, huddled in a circle around a rather large hole in the ground, the mud much darker than what was around it a presumably stained with blood. The cloaked figures glanced at one another in silent conversation, realizing this blood was from an earlier sacrifice, and felt a chill go down their spines. They did not know who was sacrificed, but it had to be of magical blood.

A man stepped out from the line of trees, the cawing of birds echoing through the trees. Thunder crackled overhead.

The man approached the group who refused to back down, leaving an empty space for the man to stand. He came to a stop in his designated spot, twisting to look at the whole group. They were in small numbers for a group attempting something such as this, and came from families that were either not well-known or once well-respected. Fewer came from once-death eater families, but their fathers or mothers had been killed or imprisoned before their time.

The man throws his hood back, revealing an older man, practically a decade older than those surrounding him. Nevertheless the group does nothing to react. It was not their first time meeting this man and he was the one who summoned them there. He was strong-backed and tall, with thick curling black hair (albeit with a few grey hairs here and there) and rather elegant features. His eyes were wide and dark like that of his mother’s, but also slightly sparkling with fanatical insanity. The man’s name was Cygnus Lestrange.

Not many knew of the child of the late Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, only that the child had been born in Azkaban and had been taken to an orphanage where he was subsequently snatched up by Pureblood supremacists and taught as such. Cygnus had not attended Hogwarts despite being accepted, and was taught in a private academy amongst other purebloods. In any case, he was well respected amongst those he deemed acceptable to associate with, but also a shut-in because of his up-bringing.

Cygnus looked towards the sky, allowing the rain to soak his face and cascade down his hair and chin. The wind whistled in his ears as he held out a closed fist over the hole before slowly unclenching it. In his fist was a pebble, no bigger than a fingernail, but it pulsated with power than the group only had an inkling of. How this man was able to find this stone was a mystery to them, but they did not question it. Cygnus turned the stone thrice in his hand before turning it once more and dropping it into the mud.

One whispers, “Does he know what he is doing?”

Cygnus ignores this murmur, closing his eyes. “Did you bring the body?”

“Yes, my master.” Says a meek woman, glaring daggers at the whisperer nearby. She’s a tiny thing, with barely enough Knuts to scrap together a decent meal a day. Her family being dead and without a fortune that once was, Bathsheba Karkaroff was one unlucky woman. Born to the traitor Igor Karkaroff, his daughter lives on to pay for his foolishness. Not without a little effort, she drags a stained sack to the man before pulling out the fresh corpse of a half-blood child. Bathsheba appeared not under killing children, and with this deed done as he wished, Cygnus handed the woman a sack of coins which she greedily snatched from his hands.

“Thank you, Bathsheba. Your willingness will not be forgotten.” Cygnus acknowledged with a nod, a solemn look on his pale face. His emaciated eyes searched the child’s body for impurities, finding all was to his directions. The child had not been poisoned nor slashed in any noticeable manner other than the marking on its chest, where a dagger had pierced its heart. “The weight of killing a small child such as a babe will be heavy on your soul, and you shall be repaid in due time.”

Carrying the corpse of the child delicately in his arms, Cygnus gently laid the child in the ground right atop the stone. The group is growing restless with their leader’s slowness.

“Are you sure this will work, my master?” One asks from the far right, named Sabrina Scabior.

“I am sure.” Cygnus replies with indignation, quickly standing. “Remnants of our Lord’s soul still linger in this realm. The memories of his childhood in that filthy muggle orphanage are still present. With these items I will bring back our Dark Lord.”

“Get on with it then.” Another says, a bit louder.

Cygnus turns angrily to where the man had spoken, “Do you have anything to add, Greyback?”

Ulric Greyback straightened, glaring at the older man. Ulric was not a pleasant sight to behold, but in comparison to his father he was quite handsome. Being the product of rape, Ulric should have been ostracized from the Wizarding community, but Cygnus had given him a chance. But at the moment he was on thin ice. “No sir.”

Turning to glare at the rest of his subjects, Cygnus began once he was positive none would interrupt further. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out various ingredients whilst whispering.

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given…” Cygnus dropped in a piece of the spinal cord of Tom Riddle Sr., frowning somewhat before wiping his hand of the muggle bone. “You will renew your son.”

Taking a blade from his side, Cygnus did not wince as he sliced off his left ear, his eyes sparkling with unspoken agony. The group fidgeted uncomfortably with this scene, but watched on helplessly as he dropped the bloody flesh into the hole. “Flesh of the servant, willingly given… you will revive your master.”

“…Blood of the enemy,” Cygnus stood weakly, taking a bottle from his cloak. The bottle seems very old and weathered, which inside held red flakes of dried blood presumably taken from a dead body. The group shifts with unease as their leader unstoppers the bottle and tips the contents into the hole. “Forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.”

Now standing proud, Cygnus discards the bottle and holds his hands upwards towards the sky. “And the storm shall bring this life back to us, and the earth shall return his soul. Death shall take his sacrifice.”

A curious sensation went through the group, sending tremors down each in the vicinity. Without a second for the wizards to react, lightning struck the hole in the ground where the body lay, sending sparks up, burning clothes and singeing hair. Many of their group found themselves stuck to the ground, their breath weak as a curtain of darkness faded in and out of sight. Only Cygnus seemed able to stand, face-to-face with Death.

Death stood quietly in front of the mortal wizard, contemplating the man and the corpse of the child.

 ** _“Sacrifice of the babe is not enough to bring back who you seek.”_** Death whispers, echoing inside their minds.

“It was never my intention to sacrifice the child.” Cygnus, despite the waiver in his voice, stands strong. “The Stone is what I seek to return to you in exchange.”

Death stares at the mortal before turning to the hole, reaching through the corpse of the child and encloses his fist around the stone. Death turns back to the mortal before peering at the Stone, validating its authenticity with a glance. **_“You have done well to return to me what is mine, for I cannot tread in life to forcibly take it.”_**

Cygnus’ eyes widen, the fanatical sparkle growing brighter. “So you will return our Dark Lord to us?”

Death pauses, appearing to glare at the mortal before chuckling. The Stone, under Death’s finger-bones, has been crushed into dust. Death leans down over the corpse of the child, and smears the dust that quickly turns to mud over the child’s wounds. For a split second, Cygnus can see the child’s form changing from that of a brown-haired bespeckled boy to that of a pallid complexion and raven-black hair. The wound that had once killed the child was now sealed up in a rather vividly red scar, and in watching this Cygnus witnesses the body take a breath.

 ** _“I have given you what you ask of me…”_** Death murmurs, **_“But only for the future price you shall pay. For no matter what form the pieces of this soul takes, there shall always be misery and death.”_**

“I will accept this price.” Cygnus bows his head to Death. Looking up, he finds that the apparition has disappeared, and the babe is now awake.

The child’s eyes are dark blue, and the most wondrous eyes Cygnus has ever seen on a child. The eyes seem intelligent, much more than a child would at that age, and far more expressive than he was to imagine. Cygnus kneeled down to the child, gently taking him in his arms. His group, finally rid of the weakness that had collapsed them, now began to stand.

“Now, Death Eaters.” Cygnus announces as he holds their Dark Lord. “Our lord shall take his place amongst the sheep.”

The grounds where they had brought their lord back had been covered up with mud and twigs, hoping that any incriminating evidence that may have been there would be washed away by the storm. Thunder and lightning grumbled overhead, muting the crack of the wizard Cygnus apparating there. The child was still snug and safe in his arms, albeit a bit damp, and surprisingly not wailing like a child such as his age should. His Dark Lord looked no older than one year, yet appeared as calm as an adult. Cygnus was sure that this plan would work, but if it did not…

Cygnus would have to take his Lord’s place.

They had arrived at London Borough of Islington, the residence of one Harry Potter. It was late, so no muggle with a sound mind would be up this late at night, never mind outside in such weather. Cygnus calmly approached number twelve Grimmauld Place, snuggly wrapping the child tighter in the robe he had prepared earlier. Pinned to the robe was a note for the soon-to-be parents to take care of the child.

Satisfied that his lord was hidden from muggle sight and out of the rain, Cygnus set the child on the Potter’s doorstep, and apparated away.

 

* * *

 

 

Usually Harry Potter would wake up comfortably in bed. But that night he had a nightmare.

It had been a long time since he had nightmares. It had been many years after the Second Wizarding War, and he and his friends have finally put their lives back in order. He and his wife Cho had gotten married, and had a son named James. Cho was now, once again, pregnant with what Cho was hoping was a girl, and Harry was an Auror for the Ministry. Everything should be fine.

Except that nightmare had spooked him. It was almost as if he were back in the Forbidden Forest again, except it was raining quite harshly. He had heard talking of some sort, the smell of mud and blood, and the harsh cold of death. Harry shivered, but was brought back when he felt his wife curling up against him. Sighing happily and deciding to dismiss the nightmare as what it was, a nightmare, Harry slipped quietly from the bed to go make breakfast before James woke up.

Grimmauld Place was now a warm inviting home than what it had been years ago. Everything was neat and clean, the House Elves really kept the place nice. Kreacher had died a few years ago, but as a gift one of Harry’s adoring fans had sent him a house elf named Mamby for his birthday. The house elf was very Dobby-like in nature, almost awestruck to be the house elf of one Harry Potter, and being paid as well! In return for this, the elf kept the home in tip-top shape, and was a great play-mate for James and even kept him in line.

Harry found the kitchen ready for him. Despite Mamby offering to cook them breakfast, Harry wanted to do it for himself and said the elf could sleep in if he wanted. The elf replied by tearing up and running back to his room, leaving Harry chuckling awkwardly. Nevertheless, the elf made sure that the eggs were left out on the counter and that the glasses and plates were set out on the table. Even the high-chair had its little silverware and bottle in place.

Harry had just begun making toast when he could hear Cho coming downstairs. Cho was in the middle of her pregnancy, her belly bulging out from her tank top, but was incredibly beautiful all the same. Harry leaned down and kissed Cho on the forehead, brush a lock of her black hair from her face. She smiled, “Good Morning, Mr. Potter. Did you forget to get the milk again?”

Harry pretended to slap his forehead, “I’m sorry Mrs. Potter. Could you get it for me?”

Cho rolled her eyes and slowly headed towards the hall. Harry chuckled, watching her walk away before turning back to the food.

Cho and Harry had gotten together a few years after the war. Ginny and Harry’s relationship hadn’t really worked out in the end. Ginny seemed to become a little withdrawn with her brother’s death, which was reasonable within itself, but she never really came back from it. In the end Ginny was the one who broke up with Harry, and Harry reluctantly agreed it was a good idea to split. The plan was to only have a break, but Harry had met up with Cho again, and Ginny with Neville, and the plan was forgotten.

Harry’s feelings for Cho came back after they met up in the Leaky Cauldron one night. Cho was just as beautiful as ever, but it wasn’t just the beauty that caught his attention. She seemed to have grown more mature, and as they talked Harry found her more interesting than just some doll. They relationship simply grew after that.

Ginny and Neville had been a surprise, considering it all. Neville had grown strong through his years at Hogwarts and through the war. Neville was now a professor at Hogwarts and Ginny became the Seeker for Holyhead Harpies for a few years before becoming a Quidditch Correspondent for the Daily Prophet. They now both lived in Hogwarts while raising their single daughter named Winifred Alice Longbottom who is a year older than James.

Along with other couples, Luna and Ron had gotten together. Harry found this stranger than Ginny and Neville, but in an odd way their relationship worked. While Ron was a bit aloof, Luna’s head was always in the clouds but Ron was just enough to bring her back down to reality. Their dynamic worked incredibly well considering everything, and they had a nice little cottage a few miles away from the Burrow which they rarely used as they travelled so much. Luna became a Wizarding naturalist while Ron, with his few years of Auror training under his belt, used his skills to help his brother George find fantastic ingredients for his joke shop. They already had two children, twins in fact, named Rose Valerie Weasley and Lysandra Molly Weasley who are a few months younger than James.

And one not-so-surprising couple that came together was Hermione and Viktor Krum. Now the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione has done a great deal in hand with Harry and Ron to rid of biased laws that favor purebloods over others and helped reform the Wizarding world. Viktor, while a bit old for the position, is still a seeker for the Bulgarian team and still riles a lot of support for the team as well. But he’s more of a home-body as of late, helping Hermione raise their son Hugo. Hugo is also a few months younger than James but growing fast.

Harry was so caught up in thoughts of his friends and their families he almost missed Cho’s gasp of surprise. Harry wouldn’t have been worried if Cho hadn’t called him over. When he arrived at the door, Harry was shocked to see a baby in Cho’s arms.

The baby was at least as old as James, maybe a month younger, with dark blue eyes and slick black hair. The child was squirming in Cho’s arms as if grumpy, but his movements were weak as if tired. Attached to the child’s cloak in which it was wrapped said:

_“Please take care of my child._

_His name is Thomas.”_

Harry sighed a shook his head. He had heard of wizards leaving their unwanted children on the doorstep of another, but he had never seen it in action. In fact, this was practically an unsaid rule in the Wizarding world. An ancient one, at the very least. Once a child had been given to the family, anonymous or not, it was the Wizard’s family’s duty to raise this child no matter their financial or familial issues. There had been a boom of baby-giving after the first Wizarding war, Harry being one of those children given away.

Harry gently took the child from Cho’s arms and immediately found the child to stop squirming. In fact, the child almost immediately fell asleep in Harry’s arms, as if trusting him. Harry felt a bang go through his head, almost painful, but not exactly.

“Harry… what do we do?” Cho asked with one hand on her stomach. Harry could understand her hesitation in taking a stranger’s child in, unspoken rule or no, but Harry couldn’t help but feel obligated to take this child in. Having been taken in with less than pleasant circumstances, Harry did not wish for this child to go through what he did.

Harry gently rocked the child in his arms, looking up to his wife with a calm smile. “We’ll take Thomas in. We have enough room for three more children if we want.”

“If you’re sure.” Cho looks at the child in Harry’s arms, her expression melting into passion. She gently pushed a lock of dark hair from the child’s face. “How terrible it must have been for his parents to give him away. What a beautiful boy.”

From upstairs they could hear the fussing of James, and Cho smiled, “I guess it’s time for all the children to wake.”

“I can handle Thomas.” Harry nods, “Go up ahead.”

Whilst Cho hurries upstairs to get James, Harry turned to the kitchen and called for Mamby. She appeared beside her master in a flash, her bulbous eyes taking in the child in his arms.

“Did Mistress Potter have her baby so soon?” Mamby asked with a whimsical voice. “Mamby can get Master Potter all the things he needs for the little master!”

“No, Cho hasn’t given birth just yet…” Harry replies thoughtfully, “But I would appreciate those supplies.”

Mamby looks up speculatively, “Then where did Master get the baby?”

“On our doorstep. I believe a poorer magical family couldn’t handle another child just yet…” Harry surmised, setting Thomas in the highchair, who woke instantly. In a flash another highchair was set up for James, who arrived not a second later in Cho’s arms.

“Look James.” Cho spoke playfully to her son, “You’ve got a new brother.” Harry was surprised she took to another son so well.

James gurgled, his brown eyes locking with Thomas’s dark blue ones. After a moment Thomas gave a smile and giggled, and James clapped his pudgy hands.

“Well, at least they’re getting along.” Harry chuckled, cutting up pieces of toast to for Cho to feed to the toddlers while Harry got onto making some scrambled eggs.

Mamby flashes into the kitchen beside Harry, tugging on his nightshirt, “Master, Mamby has set up a bed and clothes and other baby things for the little master. Mamby hopes it is to the Master’s liking.”

“Thank you Mamby.” Harry replies with a grateful smile, after which she takes her leave.

“So, another family member added to the Potter clan.” Cho murmurs as she feeds Thomas a slice of toast. “I just can’t wait for the next one.”

Harry chuckles, and kisses her cheek.

* * *

 

“Harry, are you absolutely certain this is a good idea? There are plenty of good orphanages and families that would take in the child. There’s no need to take in one more while Cho’s pregnant!” Hermione says over her cup of butter beer. She clears her throat, awkwardly looking around if someone had noticed her raising her voice.

The Golden Trio had met in the Leaky Cauldron that evening to speak about the child. Cho was at home taking care of the boys, while Luna was busy with the twins and Viktor with Hugo.

“Don’t you agree, Ron?” Hermione turns to the red-head, startling him from his cup of fire whiskey. Ron nods despite not really paying attention, but puts his cup down.

“Now, Hermione, it could be just someone wanted to give their child to the Chosen one.” Ron waved his hand in a way that expressed he wasn’t worried. “Maybe they were too poor to have another.”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Harry chuckled, “I’ve went to the Ministry to look over the records of births last year and Thomas hasn’t been registered. The only thing I found was that a child went missing a few weeks ago, but that child doesn’t resemble Thomas at all. I’m thinking Thomas was born out of wedlock and the couple hid the child until they couldn’t anymore. Most likely a pureblood scandal.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Hermione huffed, “The parents should have just come forward with the child, or at the very least send the child to a proper orphanage. A terrible thought, leaving a child on the doorstep of a stranger.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you.” Ron nodded, “A terrible thing, but I don’t think it’ll hurt Harry and Cho at all to take in a child. If anything, it helps his image.”

“Oh, Ron.” Hermione rolls her eyes at the Weasley, “I doubt that it matters anymore.”

“You never know where Rita Skeeter might be hiding.” Ron stage-whispered. Harry and Ron laughed, and not before too long Hermione joined them.

“Alright, alright.” Hermione took a sip of her drink before continuing, “So the boy’s name is Thomas. Thinking of changing his name or adding onto it?”

“I’m thinking of adding Remus as his middle name and keeping his first Thomas.” Harry replied, “Thomas Remus Potter, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great.” Ron smiles, remembering their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. “I’m sure Remus wouldn’t mind.”

“That reminds me, we need to invite little Teddy and his grandparents over sometime for dinner.” Harry snickered, “The little tyke should meet Thomas.”

“So, who’s gonna pay the tab this time?” Ron piped up.

“Not me.”

“Not me either.”

“You two…” Hermione rolled her eyes as she dug through her wallet.

* * *

 

“This is Tommy?” Teddy’s purple eyes meet Harry’s green ones. Harry chuckled, nodding as he introduced the six year old to the toddler. Thomas was still as quiet as ever, almost mesmerized how Teddy’s hair changed from red to orange to purple as his eyes changed to yellow.

“Hi Tommy.” Teddy sat cross-legged to the toddler on the floor who was propped up with a few pillows. They had discovered that Thomas could practically walk now and crawl unaided, and even speak a few words. Thomas seemed unbothered by the fact he knew no one around him and that his mommy and daddy were gone, which somewhat troubled Harry but he was glad the child wasn’t frightened. “Did you know you’re named after my daddy?”

Thomas seemed unbothered by the nickname but didn’t respond to the question. He simply rose up on his knees and pulled at Teddy’s multicolored hair gently. Teddy giggled, tickling the child under the arms, causing him to laugh.

“Uncle Harry, Tommy’s being silly!” Teddy squealed. Harry smiled at the two, Cho joining them by wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“See, I told you it would be fine.” Harry whispered, kissing Cho on the corner of her mouth. “Thomas will grow up right next to James and our other child.”

“I know, Harry.” Cho smiles soft, nuzzling her head into the crook of Harry’s arm. “I trust you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The burrow was busy and bustling, the smell of fried eggs and sausages in the air. There was the sound of children laughing, the movement of adults making breakfast in the kitchen, and the faint swooping sounds of young wizards playing Quidditch outside.

Thomas, or otherwise known as Tommy, Potter was sitting in the living room of the Burrow, helping himself to a bacon sandwich and playing against his uncle Ron at Wizard Chess. Thomas had been invited outside to play Quidditch, but the boy had never been really fond of the game. He did humor his family when they went to games and such, but otherwise the boy remained on the sidelines.

“Knight to E5.” Thomas commanded the chess piece, which moved obediently to the demand. Ron watched in shock as the Knight took out his King, and he lost.

“Bugger all, Tommy. How’d you learn to play so well?” Ron asked good-naturedly, hiding his irritation at being bested by a child.

“By practicing, Uncle.” Thomas replied with a small, pleased smile. “You were a tough opponent, I assure you.”

“We’ll plan a re-match soon, I promise you that.” Ron winked before clearing the board and setting it back into it’s box before heading to the kitchen.

That morning they were at the Burrow to celebrate the birthday of one Victoire Weasley, but more importantly the Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of the dark lord. For some reason this annoyed the young boy to no end, but he put on a good show for the family. He wasn’t sure why he was bothered by it, really. It just did.

Perhaps he was only nervous. It was May the second, with only four months to go before entering Hogwarts for the first time. But Thomas was hardly ever nervous about anything. That was more of his little brother Albus’ thing.

Thomas was in the middle of the family along with his young brother Albus. James was the eldest, and the most mischievous. Thomas was the calm one, but also the sneakiest. Albus was a slightly nervous little boy, but also very intelligent. Lastly, their youngest sister Lily, the brightest little girl Thomas had ever met (with one exception) and the fastest girl on the broom he’s seen to date. The entire family had straight black hair except for the youngest, Lily, who had a shock of unruly red hair. James had almond-shaped green eyes while Albus and Lily had brown. Thomas was the only one with blue eyes, with his dark hair only slightly wavy.

Beyond his family were the Krum’s, Hermione and Viktor. Hermione was the nicest aunt Thomas had, and the smartest. If Thomas had favorites, she would be one of them. Viktor was also a nice uncle, even if Thomas considered him a bit of a Neanderthal. They had one son named Hugo, who had curly black hair and brown eyes, with a hint of a Bulgarian accent. The boy was quite intelligent, taking after his mother, but also had a passion for Quidditch like his father. The Krum’s said they were pregnant with another child, hopefully this one being a girl.

Onto the Longbottom family, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Longbottom (née Weasley). They were a reserved family, Ginny being a calm and soft-spoken woman having been crushed by the death of her brother Fred Weasley. Neville was the kind and gentle husband to her, being the guiding light back to life. They had one child, respectfully named after the family they lost, Winifred. Winifred had shoulder-length blonde hair and bright brown eyes and a splash of freckles dotting her cheeks, a somewhat introverted child with a shy exterior, but once you got to know her she was quite excitable. The young girl excelled at Herbology, but did not take up her mother’s talent for Quidditch.

And lastly, the Weasley’s, Luna and Ron. Thomas found his aunt Luna to be an odd yet rather fascinating woman. While she did sometimes talk about nonsense creatures that obviously did not exist, Thomas could tell she was rather intelligent and clever, being a Ravenclaw. Thomas also did like his uncle Ron, being an interesting person to play Wizard Chess against. They had fraternal twins, two girls, Lysandra and Rose. Lysandra had bulbous blue eyes and dirty blonde with freckles dotting her face, whilst her sister had red hair like her father and silver eyes and similar freckles. Lysandra was much like her father, with her love of Quidditch and Wizard Chess, even with her lack of talent in both departments. Rose, however, was much like her mother Luna without the bit of nonsense. She was quite intelligent, with great knowledge of magical creatures. She was also very kind and had great skill with the sensitivities of others. Again, if Thomas held favorites Rose would be in it. Thomas greatly appreciated intelligence, and it was obvious Rose had it. Rose was the exception of Lily, being a very bright girl indeed.

There was also George Weasley and Angeline Weasley, George being the owner of a joke shop in Diagon alley and Angeline being a helper at the shop. They had two children, Fred II, named after his father’s deceased twin, and Roxanne. Fred had light brown skin with blue eyes and black hair, and Roxanne with a darker skin tone along with red hair and dark brown eyes. Fred was like his father, or in a word, like his father and his twin. Very mischievous and cunning, but also very kind. He excelled at Quidditch like his parents. Roxanne on the other hand was a little more reserved but still very kind and also very skilled at Quidditch.

Thomas awoke from his thoughts of his family as he was being invited into the kitchen. The room was packed with family members, his father ushering him into a seat by his siblings. Thomas sat between Lily and James, while Rose and Lysandra along with their parents sat opposite of them. Rose smiled at them in turn, with Thomas returning one.

Finally, after everyone sat down, the guest of honor arrived, Victoire Weasley. Eldest daughter of Charlie and Fleur Weasley and sibling to Louis and Dominique, even Thomas couldn’t deny she was very beautiful. One-Eighth Veela or otherwise, she was a sight. Long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, it was hardly a question why Teddy Lupin was drawn to this girl. But other than her appearance Thomas didn’t see any other attraction. She was intelligent, he could tell, but just not up to pair with some of the others. But he didn’t dislike her, so do not fret. He was polite, of course.

Teddy Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and childhood friend of Thomas came up from behind to pull out her chair. She greatfully sat down and allowed him to push her chair in, giving him a kiss in return. From Albus’ left side Thomas heard James make an exaggerated gagging noise, causing Thomas to roll his eyes. Thomas had to quarrel with Teddy’s involvement with Victoire, so he saw no reason to be annoyed. As of this moment Teddy hair his hair bright blue (Victoire’s favorite color on him) and his eyes an emerald green.

Soon Molly Weasley, Thomas’s honorary grandmother, stepped out into the kitchen levitating a cake with blue buttermilk frosting and a few dozen enchanted candles atop it. Thomas knew that Molly once upon a time disliked Fleur, but grew to respect her and allowed her to marry her son. He supposed she made up for it by throwing extravagant parties for her grandchildren, which the family entirely enjoyed. After finally setting down the cake without mishap, Victoire was allowed to blow out the candles and make a wish. Luckily this time her cousin Fred didn’t stick a joke candle in the cake (Molly checked) and they soon dug in. Thomas had only two slices before excusing himself outside to enjoy the afternoon. For some reason, Thomas felt on edge.

* * *

 

Harry watched as his son excused himself from the table, exiting the kitchen to go outside. Harry was unsure how to feel about not telling Thomas the truth, but he had promised to at least speak to his friends before making a rash decision. Soon the children all finished their desert and made their way outside, leaving the adults to speak to themselves.

“I think we shouldn’t tell Tommy.” Cho said quietly, in case one of the children happened to barge in. “It would break his heart, and I don’t see any reason to tell him otherwise.”

“But what if he finds out some other way? What if James remembers something and speaks up about it…” Harry murmurs, looking to Hermione and Ron and their respective partners.

“I see no reason to bring it up.” Viktor spoke suddenly, but kindly. “Your child seems very kind and intelligent, with no behavior problems that I have seen. What would bring about telling him? Most likely sadness.”

“I suppose.” Hermione mulled it over, “Telling a child they are adopted is a tricky thing. Some take it better than others. I don’t think Thomas would be too harshly taken back by it, but I would wait before telling him. Maybe when he’s older?”

“But what if he feels out of place?” Harry asks, “I’ve noticed that he sometimes looks as if he’s lost when we’re doing something as a family… I just don’t know…”

“Harry, if you feel like you have to tell him, then I would.” Luna calmly interjected Harry’s worried thoughts. “If you believe he needs to know, then you should tell him.”

“Or just help him feel more at home, y’know.” Ron piped up, “Include him more, even if he doesn’t want to.”

“I don’t know about that, Ron…” Hermione looked at her friend oddly.

Harry turned to Cho, the two silently speaking to one-another despite not speaking at all. Finally, Harry sighed and nodded. “I’ll wait, I suppose. I’ll keep an eye on the situation.”

Just as those words left Harry’s mouth, a shout and a few screams came from outside.

Harry and the group quickly stood and went outside, finding all their children scattered across the lawn without Thomas in sight. Parents went to check on their children, finding them all to be uninjured except for a few scratches and a bruise here and there. Those who had been playing Quidditch had fell into trees and into Molly’s vegetable garden with a few gnomes cursing colorfully. Harry approached Lily, asking what happened.

“We were just playing Quidditch when someone threw the ball too hard and missed and I guess they accidentally hit Tommy…” Lily frowned. She seemed a bit upset but unhurt. “Fred laughed without meaning to and there was a flash of light… then everyone was thrown into trees and to the ground… I flew into a bush, so I’m alright… I guess Tommy ran off.”

“Rose? Harry, have you seen Rose?” Ron ran up, looking a bit pale.

“I think Rose ran off to go get Thomas.” Roxanne spoke up, brushing a few twigs out of her hair, “She didn’t look hurt, Uncle Ron, so don’t worry.”

“Great, just great.” Harry sighed.

* * *

 

Thomas had no idea why he had reacted like that.

Thomas wasn’t exactly used to physical harm. Yes, he gathered a few scrapes and cuts and bruises here and there from everyday mishaps such as tripping and falling and other such accidents, but having someone laugh at him like that after being hurt really stung him. Being so stressed as of late had also taken its toll, causing a massive magical accident causing a wave of magic to throw young wizards everywhere.

Somehow Thomas had found himself running towards the practically unused cottage of Luna and Ron Weasley, which wasn’t too far away and soon stepped onto the porch of the home. The door was locked of course, and short of breaking in Thomas was stuck outside until someone found him. Thomas sat down, hugging his legs to his chest as his nose dripped blood. He had forgotten about that as he had been running, and began wiping the blood on his sleeve.

The wind was gentle against his skin, and not without a little bit of effort Thomas kept himself from letting out a sob. It was very rare when he was upset or felt like crying, but this was one of those rare times that he was so vulnerable. Thomas buried his face in his knees as he hugged his legs, breathing through his mouth in shallow gasps. Just as he was beginning to calm down, he heard the sound of someone approaching. Thomas didn’t move, hoping they would go away, but no such luck. He heard the person step across the sidewalk to the cottage, sitting next to him. The person remained quiet until Thomas mustered up the courage to look, and found himself looking at non-other that Rose Weasley.

She was sitting similarly, hugging her legs to her chest, her shoulder-length red hair gently disturbed in the wind. Her silver eyes looked calmly to the horizon until she finally turned to Thomas with a calm smile.

“Sorry about Fred… he can be a jerk sometimes. I guess it comes with being raised in a joke shop.” Rose explained. Thomas nodded, wiping at the blood dripping from his nose. “And if you’re wondering, everyone back at the Burrow is fine, just a bit scrapped up. You’re pretty powerful with your magic.”

Thomas flushed, looking away. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to…”

“I know, it’s okay.” Rose smiled, “I’m sure everyone will forgive you. And I’ll make sure Fred apologizes for laughing. That wasn’t funny at all.”

Thomas nods, finally letting go of his legs. His nose is still dripping quite a lot, which Rose pulls out a few napkins and hands them to him. “You should probably cover your nose with this while we walk back. Your mom’s gonna freak out when she sees blood all over your face and neck.”

Thomas chokes out something between and laugh and a sob, taking the napkins thankfully to cover his bleeding nose with. Despite knowing that Thomas probably has blood covering his hands, Rose offers and hand to help him up, and Thomas takes it.

* * *

 

Just as they were about to send out a search party for the two missing children, Hugo shouted that they were returning. Cho was the first to see them coming up the hill, Rose and Thomas hand in hand, with Thomas being covered in blood and holding napkins to his nose. Of course, Cho was exceptionally upset over her son being hurt and immediately took him from Rose’s care to her own to aid his bloody nose. Rose approached Harry and explained everything once more to him, and told him that Thomas was sorry.

“He might not say it himself, but he is sorry.” Rose gave him a mona-lisa smile, “It wasn’t his fault really. I’m gonna go get Fred to say he’s sorry to Thomas later. I hope Thomas doesn’t get in trouble.”

“He’s not in trouble, no one got hurt.” Harry replied, “Thank you for getting him for us, and handling him so well.”

“It was fine.” Rose grinned, “Thomas is really mature for his age. I’m guessing it was just an off day for him to let out such powerful accidental magic.”

“Well,” Ron approached from behind, resting a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “Me and the family’s gonna go home. The day’s been exciting and all but Luna’s got some specimens to look over and stuff. See you around, Harry, and give Tommy my best.”

“Will do, Ron. See you later.” Harry nodded, watching as Ron and his family apparated. Most of the rest of the family had similar things, with such busy lives and jobs, he couldn’t blame them.

“I wasn’t expecting to be shoved to the ground on my birthday, but it wasn’t too horrific.” Victoire joked, an arm wrapped around Teddy’s waist. “Thank you, Grandmother, for a fantastic birthday.”

“Of course, don’t be a stranger, dear.” Molly replied with Arthur on her elbow as Victoire and Teddy along with Charlie and Fleur apparated back to their home.

When Thomas was finally patched up and his clothes cleaned, they went back home. Thomas wasn’t scolded for his accident, but on that day Thomas learned something else.

He could have favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Cygnus Lestrange is going to be a major baddie in this story so I hope you like him.  
> Also, I hope you like the new Death Eaters and all the new families.


End file.
